the exchange program
by house81
Summary: Scrubs crossover. Dr. Cox comes to PPTH for a exchange program and comes across a case. Meanwhile Tritter still has it in for House and will do anything to get him behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House or scrubs

* * *

One morning Detective Michael Tritter was at has office when his captain came up to them. Detective Michael Tritter turned around and acknowledged with a, " Captain Jake wood." Captain Jake wood exclaimed with a, "what!" Detective Michael Tritter told him, "I am on a big case." Captain Jake Wood was genuinely surprised and said, "oh what's that." Detective Michael Tritter explained, "I'm offering a deal so that Wilson will finally testify in court."

* * *

Mean while at the hospital Perry and House were talking. Perry was temporarily at the hospital because of an exchange program. "So you are the famous doctor Perry Cox that is called me without a limp," House said. "I'm not," Perry said. "Shut up now or I'll beat you with your cane and then take all the money and with it I'll pay my debt caused by Jordan's sucking me dry for the plastic surgeries." Mean while at the police station. The Captain Jake wood and Detective Michael Tritter was walking out the door when the captain had a heart attack "Get some help," Tritter yelled. Detective Michael Tritter took the captain to the Hospital.

* * *

Mean while Perry and Tritter were talking. Dr. Perry Cox asked, "how can we help you today?" Detective Michael Tritter explained, "My Captain had a heart attack." Dr. Perry Cox nodded. "So what he had a heart attack do I care no I do not so get out," he yelled.

* * *

Mean while at the Conference room. Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron walk in Dr. House said, "We have a case." Dr. Foreman asked, "what is it?" Dr. Chase told him, " it's not your." Dr. House said sarcastically, " you got me," Dr. Cameron asked, " Who case is it?" Dr. House told everyone, "It that doctor who came for the consult always Dr. Cameron get the history and Dr. Chase brake into the patient house and Dr. Foreman do the MRI and the test."

* * *

Mean while at the Wilson Office Detective Michael Tritter said, "Dr. Wilson I have a deal to give you." Dr. Wilson asked, "and what that?" Detective Michael Tritter said, "I know were your two Brother are." Dr. Wilson asked, "Were." Detective Michael Tritter said, " It's not going to be easy you have to testify against House think about it."

* * *

Mean while at the patient room Dr. Foreman introduced, "hello my name is Dr. Foreman and this is Dr. Cameron we need some test and a history." Dr. Cameron added, "I will do the history what your name." Captain Jake Wood introduced, "my name is Jake wood Captain Jake wood." Dr. Cameron said, "do you have any cancer on your mother side or any on your father side of the family." Captain Jake Wood shook his head. Dr. Foreman said, "Dr. Cameron I am taking him to the MRI room."

* * *

Mean while at Dr. Cuddy Office Dr. House said, "so what that I stole his case." Dr. Cuddy said, "So it was not your case." Dr. Perry Cox added, "it was my case." Dr. House said, "if I had my vicodin and we can work together." Dr. Perry Cox finally said, "all right we can work together."

* * *

Mean while at the MRI Room Dr. Foreman asked, "so Cameron what history say?" Dr. Cameron answered, "noting that cause the heart attack." Dr. Chase said, "that weird." Dr. Foreman told them the MRI is clean

* * *

Mean while at the Conference Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron walk in Dr. Chase said, "the patient house was clean." Dr. Foreman said, "the MRI is clean." Dr. Cameron said, "the history clean." Dr. Perry Cox asked himself what is this To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously By:

Dr. Foreman, Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron walked into the conference room.

Dr. Chase said, "The patient house was clean."

Dr. Foreman said, "The MRI is clean."

Dr. Cameron said, "the history clean." Dr. Perry Cox asked himself what is this

Now

Captain Jake wood had a second heart attack and Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase save the patient from dying

"Another heart attack," asked Perry

"yes ," Foreman answered.

"Where's House," chase asked.

"What explains a heart attack," asked Perry completely ignoring him.

"It explains that it is a heart attack because the disease commonly occurs when the blood supply to part of the heart is interrupted,"

Cameron said.

"Get a blood sample," Perry ordered.

Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman walk out of the Conference room

Mean while at the Wilson Office

"Tritter," Wilson greeted.

"Yeah," Tritter asked.

"Do you really know where my brothers are now," he asked.

"yes all you have to do is testify against House," Tritter answered.

"let think about it," Wilson replied.

"All right," Tritter said.

Mean While

At the patient's room

" Jake Wood we want to get some blood supply out of your heart," Chase said.

" is it dangerous ," Wood asked.

" no ," Cameron answered hastily.

"We're only getting a little blood," Chase added.

Mean While

At the conference Room

Dr. House walks in the door

" where was you ," Cox asked.

"I went two hospital for some vicodin," He answered.

" did you get some ?"

" yes ," was House's only answer.

Dr. Chase walk in the room to the conference room this while he walk in Dr. House pop pills in his moth

"The blood's clean," Chase told him

"Then why the oxygen shortage," House wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Chase said.

House walks out of the conference Room

Mean While

At Dr. Cuddy Office

" what is it ," Cuddy asked.

" Tritter know were my two brothers are," Wilson answered.

"Well that's good," Cuddy said.

" he wants me to testify against House" Wilson admitted.

"Don't," Cuddy snapped.

" I am not but I have something to tell you," Wilson added.

" what ," Cuddy asked.

"I love you," Wilson admitted.

Cuddy was surprised to tell him the same.

Then Dr. Wilson kiss Dr. Cuddy then Dr. House walk in then they stop before he walk in the door

" my patient had two heart attack I think it is heart failure ," House informed.

" you want me to take a look at you ," Wilson asked.

" yes will you ," House looked hopeful.

" go I will be there this one minter ," Wilson finally said.

Dr House walks out the door than Dr. Wilson Kiss Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson walk out the door

Mean While

At the conference Room

" There's an increase of oxygen shortage," House said.

" then we start from the top ," Cox suggested.

House agreed.

After shooting down a lot of suggestions, he finally told them to test for High-density lipoprotein. Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cameron walk out of the Conference room

Mean While

At the patient room

" hey Tritter ," said Captain Jake wood.

" what boss," asked tritter.

" if I die get House for you and me," he made him promise.

" all right ," Tritter promised.

Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase walk in the room

" we want to test for HDL," Foreman said.

" I want Detective Michael Tritter to decide for me ," Captain wood said.

Dr. Cameron walks in the room

" Tritter can we do the test ," Chase asked.

Tritter hesitantly agreed and then walked out.

Dr. House was going home and Dr. Perry Cox stops him. Dr. House turns around and takes some pills and pops it in his moth

"What," House asked out of irritation.

Cox spent the time to tell him how much of a coward he was but House didn't answer and instead went home. Cox stares as he goes and then goes to do something about it.

Mean While

At Dr. Cuddy house

Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy was having sex in the bedroom

Mean While

At the conference Room

Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cameron walk in of the Conference room

"It's not anything we've tested him for so why is he sick," Cameron complained.

"It's Low-density lipoprotein," Chase said mildly surprised.

" why not the young guy next door to you, the infant down stairs, or the old man up stairs," Cox said rhetorically.

"I'm not going to tell him that," Foreman said angirly.

"You're going to have to," Cox snapped.

Dr. Foreman walk out the door

Mean While

At Dr. House houses

House called a little later to check on Cox's progress but it turned out that he wasn't needed at all because the case was solved. He leaned back deep in thought.

"It's LDL," Foreman said.

"Good go tell the patient," Dr. Cox said.

The patient was surprised as well was tritter. House finally went past his feelings of loathing for Cox and shook hands for him. Wilson explained to Cuddy how much he loved her and they shared a little kiss.

**The end **


End file.
